1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to information management, and more specifically to managing sets of data objects.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Legal documents and documents containing answers to attorney questions are example market segments for which many businesses need data mining and control assistance. When dealing with large amounts of files and emails across several different data servers, it becomes increasingly difficult to identify the information needed by a particular business application. A variety of tools allow for searching, categorizing, or grouping files and other data. Generally, these tools copy or move the files and other data into data repositories for large scale searches or categorization. However, it remains a challenge to identify and group this information in an unobtrusive manner that allows a wide variety of business applications to access and use the data.